


Доктор на лестнице

by crazykotyara



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Insanity, Miles needs a doctor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykotyara/pseuds/crazykotyara
Summary: Майлз Апшерне пользуется лифтами.





	Доктор на лестнице

**Author's Note:**

> Блоту.  
> Happy Birthday. You have become the host.

Майлз Апшер  
не пользуется лифтами.

Когда Майлз  
спускается по лестнице  
он больше не слышит эхо своих шагов  
а слышит механический шум помех, угасающих  
и зарождающихся где-то почти на грани слышимости.

Лифты ненадежны  
думает Майлз, и всегда  
когда он проходит мимо дверей  
из шахты на него словно вот-вот пахнет

свежим  
горным  
воздухом

Рик Трагер  
ломает лестницы Майлза  
так, словно их никогда не существовало  
или так, словно бы они существовали однажды  
но только внутри психоделической искаженной реальности

или  
может быть  
внутри очередного сна.

Сны Майлза  
наполнены белым шумом  
как какой-нибудь неисправный телевизор

или  
может быть  
неисправна его голова.

Сны Майлза  
наполнены чужими криками  
наполнены чужими агонией и страхом  
и рассыпающимися на атомы пятнами Роршаха.

В своих снах  
Майлз каждую ночь видит  
как кровавыми кляксами расплываются люди  
и когда утром, с трудом вырвавшись из липких щупалец сна  
он медленно открывает глаза и постепенно возвращается к жизни  
ему слишком часто кажется, что он все еще спит и уже никогда не сможет проснуться.

В теле Майлза  
словно сидит инфекция  
как большой серый паразит  
от которого не избавиться, не обратившись в больницу.

Но когда Майлз  
почти хочет крикнуть  
«доктор, мне нужна помощь»  
каждый раз с каким-то глупым удивлением  
он вспоминает о положении вещей и о том, что  
его  
доктор  
мертв.

Когда Майлз  
спускается по лестнице  
он слышит шаги у себя за спиной  
и негромкое клацанье металла о металл  
которое словно приглашает его обернуться.

В голове Майлза  
шумящая белая пустота  
и он никогда не оборачивается  
потому что всегда знает, что за спиной  
по обыкновению не окажется ни единой живой души.

Возможно  
у Трагера нет души  
что он продал ее дьяволу  
за возможность навечно осесть  
на краю оплывающего сознания Майлза  
в дебрях трещащего шума электрических помех.

Так в детстве  
на пределе слышимости  
барахлил старенький телевизор  
вызывая приступы головной боли.

Маленький Майлз  
просыпался в своей кровати  
чтобы почувствовать неестественный жар  
после слишком долгой прогулки без шапки поздней осенью.

К его постели  
подходили родители  
и тогда Майлз понимал  
что не чувствует своих конечностей.

Выпростав руки  
из-под одеяла и взглянув на них  
он с ужасом видел, что его руки уже не его.

Они рассыпались  
наноатомным пеплом  
и развеивались по воздуху  
начиная с указательного и безымянного  
пальца и заканчивая всем остальным телом.

палец  
кисть руки  
предплечье и плечо

до тех самых пор  
пока от него не оставалась одна голова.

Мама  
пытался сказать Майлз  
скорее скорее вызови врача  
но с его губ не слетало ни слова.

Майлз выныривает  
из серой жижи кошмаров  
болезненно и отчетливо реальных  
больных сюрреалистических видений  
только для того, чтобы обнаружить себя

на  
лестнице.

Тень  
Майлза  
извивается  
разлагается  
и растворяется  
заставляя его думать  
что его уже нет в этом мире  
искать подтверждение своего существования.

Но что такое  
существование  
что заставляет нас думать  
что это не очередной бессмысленный конструкт  
с широкой усмешкой спрашивает доктор в его голове.

Ричард  
Трагер  
ломает  
лестницу  
Майлза

Майлз  
сбегает по ступенькам  
так быстро, что темнеет в глазах.

В груди  
слишком мало места  
для его бьющегося сердца.

Все место  
заполнено густым серым дымом  
не дающим сделать ни единого вдоха.

Майлз задыхается  
и цветные круги перед глазами  
пляшут сумасшедшим хороводом  
свой сводящий с ума хаотичный танец.

А потом  
в его голове звучит

я здесь  
для того чтобы  
заставить тебя поверить

Делая шаг  
Майлз не может

 

найти ногой следующую ступень.

И тогда  
он бежит вниз  
без ритма  
без такта

перепрыгивая через ступени

не осознавая себя не осознавая что находится вокруг не осознавая происходящее

в безумной попытке забыться и не слышать  
п  
о  
м  
е  
х  
и  
и чужие голоса  
и голос того места  
в котором навсегда остался  
похоронен его здравый рассудок  
и он продолжает бежать и бежать и бежать только для того  
чтобы затем очнувшись с мертвой обреченностью обнаружить себя

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

на дне шахты лифта.

Майлзу  
нужен доктор.


End file.
